


a fork stuck in the road

by frausorge



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie looks at Roberto; Roberto looks at Eddie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fork stuck in the road

Eddie makes a nice glove save on Daniel and immediately looks over at Roberto. Juice snorts in Roberto's ear. "That kid would suck your dick if you told him to."

A chill runs through Roberto. He shrugs Juice off, gives Eddie a half-smile, and turns away.

Later, Eddie catches up to Roberto in the hallway. "Want to get room service?" 

Roberto looks at Eddie's wide, clear eyes.

"Sorry, not tonight."

Eddie's face falls. 

"Läck!" Tanev yells. "You coming out with us?"

"All right, wait for me!" Eddie calls.

Roberto turns in the opposite direction and heads for his own room.

  


* * *

  


Eddie makes a nice glove save on Daniel and immediately looks over at Roberto. Juice snorts in Roberto's ear. "That kid would suck your dick if you let him."

A shiver runs through Roberto. He shoulders Juice off, nods at Eddie, and makes himself turn away.

Later, Eddie catches up to Roberto in the hallway. "Want to get room service?" 

Roberto looks at Eddie's clear blue eyes.

"Ok."

Eddie's grin lights up his face.

"Läck!" Tanev yells. "You coming out tonight?"

"Next time," Eddie calls.

Roberto gets his door unlocked and holds it open. Eddie smiles as he steps inside.


End file.
